Confession of Love
by MJangelsakura
Summary: It's been five years since Mikan joined the academy and she trying to find out a way to confess her love for him and the rest they say is history... read if you wanna find out what happens in the end.,


A/N: Hi everybody!! This is my first fanfic…. So please read it and tell me what you all think about it… constructive criticism is allowed… (",)... hey guys! just wanted to invite you all to my profile and check out my polls... thanks for your support!

Confession of Love

Chapter 1: A message from a butterfly

It was after class about 4:30 in the afternoon; Mikan Sakura was walking towards the gardens south of the school. Five years have passed since she has joined the academy and she is now fifteen years old. She has grown more mature and is not as childish as she used to. Her hair has grown a considerable length since then and has now reached her waist which she wears in a half ponytail. As she walked she thought of the feeling she had for Natsume. She has wanted to tell him how she felt but was too afraid of rejection. As she arrived at the garden; she saw that the flower were in full bloom. There were different types of flowers from roses to orchids, from chrysanthemums to hydrangeas. There also lots of tree there and in the center of the garden was a big cherry blossom tree standing tall. But this place was no ordinary garden, it was a paradise created by an alice that could make plants live and bloom forever. As a gentle breeze blew and the birds were singing their melody, she said "It's a beautiful afternoon to just laze around and read a book." She walked to one of the benches underneath the trees and opened the book and began to read it. As the breeze began to blow again, she lifted her head to enjoy the cool feeling she felt. As she looked back to her book, she saw that a butterfly had landed on her book then as quickly it landed it flew up again but it fly away instead it was flying around as if it wanted her t o follow it. So Mikan closed her book and placed it on the bench and then she followed the butterfly. It led her to the center of the garden and as she was only a few feet away from the large tree she saw that there was a person sitting under it. She silently crept a few feet closer hiding behind a tree. Then she finally knew who it was. It was none other than Natsume Hyuuga under that tree reading his mangga.

"Oh its just Natsume.. I wonder if I should tell him." But her thoughts were interrupted when Natsume called out.

Who's there? I know your there so come out.

"Oppss!! He found out." She thought.

Mikan stepped out from behind the tree and greeted Natsume.

Hi Natsume! What cha doin'?

Isn't it obvious? Besides what were you doing behind that tree?

Oh nothing... she said innocent

So Natsume, can I sit beside you?

Do as you wish.

She then sat a few inches away from Natsume.

Natsume…. She called out but there was no reply so she continued to talk… Can I ask you something?

You just did… he stated coolly.

I'm serious. She said as a she pouted.

Whatever… he said emotionlessly

Natsume, do you… do you think I'm pretty?

No. he said emotionlessly

Do you want to be with me forever?

No!

Do you like me?

Why do you tease me so much?

Coz you're an idiot… he said sarcastically

Natsume, if I were to leave this school to go to another in a foreign country for a scholarship would you cry.

NO!! he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Thank you Natsume for telling me how you really think of me. She said as tear were fighting to break free from her eyes. She has heard enough so she ran as fast as she could. Natsume felling a bit guilty about what he said ran after her. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her wrist and said.

Mikan, you're not pretty… you're beautiful, I don't want… to be with you I need to be with you, I don't like you… I love you and if you'd… ever leave me; I wouldn't …cry I'd die. He said panting from running.

Mikan was shocked at what she had just heard. As her tear ceased for a moment, they began to fall again.

What are you crying for now? He said with a look of concern on his face.

I'm crying because I'm happy you moron!! I love you! Always and forever!! She said as she rapped her arm around his neck.

I love too Mikan, always and fore-

He was cut off as Mikan pressed her lips against his. They kissed for a few moments and then broke apart smiling still in each other arms but then Natsume kissed again but this time it was deeper and more passionate.

Mikan, I'd like to show you something. he whispered in her ear

Really, what is it? she asked excitedly

You'll just have to wait and see. Now come on it's almost time. He said as he held out his hand and she accepted it.

He led Mikan to the middle of the gardens to where the giant sakura tree was and the he started climb the tree and then gestured for Mikan to follow. As they finally arrived at the top of the tree they saw that the sun was just about to set.

Natsume, it's beautiful. She said in awe

Not as beautifil as you. He said as he pulled her closer to kiss her on the cheeks.

So they spent their first moments together on top of that tree in each others arms together…


End file.
